A squeeze container discharges a specific amount of content liquid from a discharge opening toward a discharge position owing to squeeze deformation of a container body by being squeezed (i.e., compressed) as a barrel portion of the plastic-made squeeze-deformable container body being held with a hand, for example. There has been developed a so-called fixed-amount discharge squeeze container devised to discharge a constant amount or approximately a constant amount of content liquid each time squeeze operation is repeated without variation of a deformation amount of the container occurring when the barrel portion of the container body is squeezed (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).
A fixed-amount discharge squeeze container of Patent Literature 1 is provided with an abutment member inside a container body to restrict a depression amount of the container body. A squeeze deformation amount of the container body is restricted within a specific range by abutting a depressing operating portion to the abutment member when squeeze deformation of the container body is performed, so that a constant amount of content liquid is discharged each time. Meanwhile, in a fixed-amount discharge squeeze container of Patent Literature 2, a cylindrical cover body covers an outer peripheral wall of a container body and a bridge portion capable of being flipped toward the outer peripheral wall of the container body is formed at the cylindrical cover body. A constant amount of content liquid is discharged each time as the outer peripheral wall of the container body deforms by a specific amount with squeeze deformation by flipping of the bridge portion.